Feliz Final
by Blondeoverdosis
Summary: En una cripta milenaria alguien quiere cambiar el destino. Summary no muy bueno. Mejor entrar a leer. Basado en la sexta temporada. Swan Queen.


_Bueno, todas saben que yo no soy de este estilo. Lo mío es "Emmas sin filtro" y "Hades divertidos". Pero después de ver el último episodio de la serie simplemente esta idea empezó a rondarme y ya no la pude detener. No es tampoco mi primer One shot pero si es el primero que es especial para mí porque mi querida etoile-sama Sol Lune me ayudo en mi punto más débil de todos los que tengo posiblemente. La redacción. En lo personal, y aunque ella lo niegue, le adjudicó la co-autoría. Gracias Sol. Complacerme es poco, ha sido maravilloso como tú._

 _Además de ella se lo dedicará a mis dos escritoras favoritas. Una es conocida en el fandom SwanQueen, para ti Lady_Bardo. La otra tiene la capacidad para escribir fanfics de JJBA como pocos he leído, para ti Nirva. Ustedes dos sí que escriben bien. Aquí está el castigo por hacerme llorar. Lo mío es más bien soltar reviews insensatos cuando mi lado malvado se desata pero hoy haré una excepción por esta vez._

 **Once Upon a Time evidentemente no me pertenece, como tampoco Emma ni Regina. Los tomare prestados solo por un momento. Gracias por leer. Basado en la temporada 6.**

 **Feliz final**

Hook y Emma estaban discutiendo en la esquina del corredor. Yo me incliné a recuperar las tijeras que habían acabado en el suelo, luego del exabrupto que tuvo Emma al saber de las razones del pirata para llevarnos hasta la cripta. Así es, todo había sido aparentemente para buscar "mi lado malvado", y Emma había tenido suficiente con ello. Tanto como para no detenerse siquiera a pensar en que aquel no era un territorio habitual para los habitantes de Storybrooke.

Admito que aquello no lo esperaba, no esperaba que fuera una cripta milenaria a unos kilómetros del cementerio. Aun cuando fuese yo la que diseñara el asentamiento principal, muchos otros fueron dejando su huella en el que era mi bosquejo en blanco. Ese bosque siempre sería una caja de sorpresas, especialmente el linde sur. Y es allí, sobre la puerta que estaba en nuestro camino, que se leía _"Los tres destinos tejen, enrollan y cortan los hilos de vida, y al cortar los hilos se cumple lo inevitable"._

Emma estaba empeorando progresivamente. No eran solo los temblores, que se habían vuelto convulsivos, sino que también su magia estaba prácticamente extinguida. Sus hombros abatidos y su expresión resignada eran demasiado para todos quiénes la rodeábamos; era casi insoportable verla perder la vida debido a una maldición de la que me sentía tan responsable. Si yo no hubiese dejado que mi necesidad de venganza me cegara, si yo no hubiese lanzado ese estúpido conjuro oscuro, quizás el destino de Emma sería diferente. El bosque Encantado no habría necesitado de un salvador y ella seguiría en paz, siendo solo la princesa, la hija de Charming y Snow White. Nada de esto tendría que haber pasado y el solo pensamiento me hace apretar los dientes con frustración. ¿Por qué el pasado siempre tiene que volver a atormentarme?

Así mismo fue con la reina malvada, quien por mi impaciencia, fue liberada del único control que la retenía. Mi necesidad de un final feliz acabó por ser la culpable de la perdición de Emma; fue el empujón final que necesitaba para naufragar. La presión por vencer a mi alter ego la estaba aplastando y, mientras tanto, yo solo podía ser testigo de cómo se derrumban ella, su familia y mi hijo. Mi Henry. Él es una sombra de lo que había sido. Su fe estaba quebrantada, incapaz de encontrar una solución para su madre. Al parecer, el destino de los malos es el sufrimiento, pero también el destino de los buenos. Qué paradójico. La reina malvada no podría tener su final feliz, pero la salvadora tampoco lo alcanzaría.

¿Qué clase de justicia era esa?

No la era, y es por eso que voy a hacer justicia por mi propia mano, voy a tomar el control por última vez y para siempre.

Nadie notó que me escabullía por el corredor que daba al telar de las parcas, todos estaban muy ocupados en calmar a Emma y en hallar una posible solución que ya se veía imposible de alcanzar. Aladdin dijo al capitán que para encontrar a las moiras solo era cuestión de buscarlas y, por el momento, no se equivocaba.

Al final del pasillo, justo girando a la izquierda, había una sala que se abría ampliamente. Allí, el fuego de la chimenea ardía con una intensidad que pude reconocer como mágica, iluminando con reverencia el enorme telar de la vida que se alzaba sobre mi cabeza. Solo con verlo pude darme cuenta de cuán imposible era entender el modo en el que tejía y, quizás, aquello era un reflejo de la vida misma: confusa e incierta.

—Regina Mills —. La voz de una joven me alertó de que no estaba sola —. La nieta del molinero, la hija de un noble hombre y de una ambiciosa mujer.

—Ambos muertos —agregó la mujer que estaba en el extremo derecho.

Allí, frente a mí, se alzaban aquellas a las que los griegos llamaban las moiras, los romanos las parcas; nornas en el nortes y otros cuántos nombres más que en ese momento no tenía interés en recordar. Ahora mismo lo que buscaba era que me fueran útiles. Las tres mujeres eran esbeltas, de una belleza abrumadora y trabajaban, sin cesar, en el telar.

La forma en la que sincronizaban sus movimientos era hechizante.

La primera mujer en hablar volvió a dejar oír su voz —. Regina Mills, conocida como la reina malvada, pero también como una buena madre y amiga en busca de su redención y de su ansiado final feliz. Aún sin resultados positivos.

—Su hilo tiene una longitud de 327 daktylos… ¡oh! Pero quizás deje de ser así de largo después de esta visita —. El rostro de la mujer dibujó una media sonrisa que derramaba interés —. Ella tiene una propuesta.

—Y tiene también algo que nos pertenece —. Mencionó la tercera de ellas, sin dejar de cortar los hilos mientras lo hacía.

Antes esas palabras, yo saqué la tijera que tenía escondida en mi saco, alzándola a lo alto para que pudieran verla —. ¿Te refieres a esto?

—¡Dámela! —gruñó aquella mujer con desprecio —Es mía y jamás debió llegar a tus manos.

Comencé a caminar por la estancia demostrando la seguridad que sentía, sabía cómo hacerlo. Quería que notaran que no les tenía miedo —. Pero yo no te la quité —dije despreocupadamente — creo que merezco una recompensa por ser quién te la va a regresar.

La propietaria de la tijera refunfuñó molesta, pero una de sus hermanas la detuvo con la mano en alto, dirigiendo luego a mí su atención —. Soy Cloto, hermana del destino, mi trabajo es hilar. Ellas son mis hermanas Láquesis y Átropos…

—Conozco la historia —interrumpí con suavidad.

—Por supuesto, ¿quién no conocería a los destinos? —espetó Láquesis, propietaria de la vara que medía la vida de los mortales.

—No vine aquí para recibir una clase de mitología griega —corté sin titubeos. Sabía que pronto los demás notarían mi ausencia y no tendría mucho tiempo para llevar mi plan a cabo —. Estoy ante ustedes porque quiero hacer un trato, tus tijeras por un cambio en el destino.

Átropos chasqueó la lengua ante mis palabras —. Eso no es tan fácil, un cambio en el destino requiere no solo de un favor, sino que de un sacrificio que tú —. Me apuntó —deberás pagar por ser quién lo solicita —. Su tono de voz sonaba cansado —. Ya has de saberlo, y mejor que nadie, toda magia conlleva…

—¡Un precio! —la interrumpí con ferocidad, gesticulando con mis manos para cortar su incesante parloteo —También conozco esa historia.

La mujer llamada Cloto sonrió, comenzando a deshacer con las uñas parte del tejido hasta dejar separadas dos hebras del resto —. Pues si todo lo sabes, dime, ¿qué pasará cuando tú debas pagar por lo que nos estás pidiendo?

Mi corazón comenzó a palpitar con celeridad y tragué saliva sintiendo una angustia que me obligué a apartar. No había ido hasta allí para nada y, menos, para dar marcha atrás —. Moriré —afirmé por fin, ignorando la opresión en mi garganta.

Las mujeres solo asintieron.

—Y pronto —dijo Láquesis.

—Muy pronto —coincidió Átropos, cerrando la tijera sobre un hilo muy corto, haciéndola chirriar con un sonido que me produjo un desagradable malestar.

—¿Cuán pronto? —quise saber.

—¿Y no eres tú aquella que todo lo sabe? —se burló Láquesis.

—Entonces será hoy mismo —susurré, respondiendo a mi propia pregunta. Los tres pares de ojos se estrecharon sobre mí —. Será ahora.

Ahí fue cuando las moiras inclinaron sus cabezas en un gesto de afirmación —. Así es, pero como nos estás devolviendo las tijeras de mi hermana te obsequiaremos cinco minutos en retribución.

—Medio daktylo —aclaró Láquesis — quizás sean diez minutos.

—Y luego… —. Átropos cerró la tijera rechinante sobre otro hilo sin reparo alguno, cortándolo de lleno.

Tuve que respirar profundo. Aquello era algo que debía hacer, tenía que hacerlo, se los debía a todos. Se lo debía a Emma. Ella había pasado los últimos años de su vida salvándonos a todos y era hora de devolverle el favor, así que, ya sin dudas, le entregué la tijera a Átropos, la cual se aferró a ella, haciéndola desaparecer en su mano con una expresión de felicidad.

—¿Estás lista? —me preguntó Láquesis, a lo que asentí.

Pude escuchar la voz de Emma diciendo mi nombre, pero los hilos ya estaban en el aire. Sentí que todos corrían hacia mí, pero la suerte ya estaba echada. Las pragmáticas y laboriosas moiras sabían perfectamente lo que tenían qué hacer y no se detendrían. Ambos hilos fueron cortados casi por completo, a excepción de una pequeña hebra, y vueltos a zurcir. Los destinos estaban cruzados.

Con esto las tres hermanas y su telar desaparecieron como si solo hubiesen estado esperando aquello: condenarme a mi muerte.

Por fin un abrumador temblor me invadió por completo y sentí mi equilibrio expirar. Habría dado de lleno contra el suelo si no hubiese sido por unos brazos que me sostuvieron en el último minuto. Allí estaban los ojos de Emma Swan, acogiéndome tanto como sus brazos. Invasivos. De todo lo sucedido aquel día, su manera de mirarme fue lo peor. Tan indefensa, tan desconcertada.

Mi cuerpo pesaba y pesaba en mí el destino del salvador, su maldición me sacudió tan de repente que sentí cómo si muriera; bueno, estaba muriendo en realidad. ¿Es esto lo que Emma había estado soportando durante semanas? ¿Este retorcido malestar era el destino para un salvador?

—¿Qué has hecho? —me inquirió ella, con los dientes apretados —¿Qué has hecho, Regina?

Aclaré mi garganta, sintiéndola seca de repente —. No crea que la he salvado, señorita Swan. Tan solo he cambiado una maldición por otra —sonrió de medio lado, tratando de olvidar las náuseas que amenazaban mi garganta —. Recuerde que nunca pude alcanzar mi final feliz.

—¿Por qué lo has hecho? —. Me dio un leve empuje en el hombro, demostrando su obvia contrariedad.

—Para matar dos pájaros de un tiro —respondí —, salvar tu vida y liberar al mundo en el que vive mi hijo de un lastre como la reina malvada.

Henry apoyó su frente contra la mía —. ¿Pero a qué precio? Esto no es justo, ¡no es justo! —. En un ataque de frustración, le dio un golpe sordo al suelo —Te lo dije, mamá, te lo dije en Nueva York, si te pierdo yo… —. Sus palabras se atragantaron en su garganta, terminando por salir en un sollozo que me recordó a ese pequeño niño de cinco años que intentaba montar una bicicleta sin éxito —. ¡No es justo! —acabó por soltar otra vez, rompiendo a llorar con todas sus fuerzas.

—Vive en paz, Henry. Si sé que estás a salvo, entonces todo esto habrá valido la pena —traté de explicarle —. Una vez tuve que decirte adiós para evitarte un destino maltrecho, hoy, estoy preparada para hacer ese sacrificio de nuevo y las veces que haga falta —hice una pausa para coger aire —, y si con ello puedo salvar a Emma pues doble será mi recompensa —. A esas alturas solo podía ver rostros llenos de dolor a mi alrededor, haciéndome sentir cada vez más malestar —. Por favor —murmuré en un hilo de voz —, no quiero irme con estas imágenes como última memoria.

—Gracias, Regina —. Snow me besó en la mano con tanto cariño que, por un momento, pude sentir que mi dolor se detenía.

—Hazme un favor, Snow, un último favor. Llévatelo —. Señalé a Henry —, no quiero que me vea… —no pude terminar mis palabras, y solo vi cómo Charming, con una triste inclinación, tomaba a mi hijo de los hombros y lo alejaba de mí.

—¡No! ¡No quiero! —. Henry forcejeó con fuerza, pero el agotamiento terminó por derrotarlo, dándose por vencido en contra de Charming, quién pudo llevárselo.

Observé su rostro por última vez y tuve la impresión de que allí volvía a estar aquel pequeño bebé que tantos años atrás me entregaron. Quizás esto era lo que se sentía ver pasar la vida frente a tus ojos.

Emma se dirigió a Hook de manera cortante —. Vete con ellos —le dijo con firmeza —, necesito hablar con Regina a solas.

El pirata no discutió, tan solo me dirigió una mirada tan herida como llena de agradecimiento, la cual no correspondí. Ya no podía, las fuerzas me estaban abandonando. Me hubiera gustado decirle que cuidara de mi familia, pero las palabras se atoraron en mis entrañas; tal y como si se reservaran para un mejor destinatario.

Al final solo quedó Emma, quien me sostuvo en su contra aún más enérgicamente —. Cuida de Henry… cuida de mi familia.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó ella con voz quebrada.

—Prométemelo, Swan —la apuré con una urgente ansiedad.

—Lo sabes… sabes que lo haré, pero no tenía que ser así, Regina —se quejó con los ojos llenos de lágrimas —. ¿Por qué has tenido que hacer esto por mí? —. Antes de que pudiese responder algo, ella continuó —Y no digas que solo lo hiciste para matar a tu otra parte. Reserva tus fuerzas para decirme la verdad, quiero la verdad —insistió llena de angustia —, ¿por qué salvarme es una recompensa para ti?

Ni siquiera pude recordar cuando había tenido un desliz como ese en mis palabras y me asombré al darme cuenta de ello. Tantos años negándome, tantos años ocultándolo y, en los últimos cinco minutos de mi vida, lo había dejado ir. Mi mayor secreto —. Mi tiempo se acaba, Emma —intenté desviar su atención —, y es preferible que no abras una herida que nunca podrás cerrar.

—Dímelo —exigió severa —, no me has dejado elegir mi destino, así que no tienes derecho a negarme también la razón que me pueda hacer entender lo que has hecho.

—¿No puedo solo ser la heroína por una vez sin tener que dar explicaciones? —pregunté, sintiendo cómo mis pulmones se llenaban de aire, ahogándose al mismo tiempo.

—Regina —me dijo en un hilo de voz. Sus ojos claros me golpearon con fuerza, atravesando mi alma al mismo tiempo. No me gustaba esa mirada en ella. En mi Emma.

—Tengo miedo —le confesé —, miedo de lo que podría suceder, miedo de desengañarme cuando ya no puedo hacer nada para cambiarlo, pero, por sobre todo, tengo miedo de que te sientas como yo y eso te haga un daño irreparable.

Estaba siendo sincera, aun cuando iba contra todo lo que siempre había sido, y peor sabiendo que en esa confesión se me estaba yendo la vida. Emma solo me observaba, llena de desasosiego —. Solo deseo oírte decirlo.

Tomé todo el aire que pude y eso me hizo sentir un mareo que me dejó al borde la inconsciencia, pero, y a pesar de que mis temblores se habían intensificados, no me rendí —. Es porque estoy enamorada de ti —le solté por fin, sintiendo un alivio enorme al decirlo en voz alta —. Te amo, Emma. Creo que te he amado desde que llegaste a este lugar, con toda tu altanería y esos deseos imparables de romper cada uno de mis esquemas —reí con ironía —, y lo hiciste, ¿sabes? Los rompiste todos.

—No puedes decirme esto ahora —lloriqueó ella con más fuerza — no puedes decirme esto, Regina —volvió a protestar con energía.

—No tiene que corresponderme, señorita Swan —. Puse distancia con mis emociones, lo que menos deseaba era oír nada negativo en mis últimos segundos de vida, así que traté de apartarme de su lado.

—¡Pero lo hago, maldita insensible! —exclamó mientras me apretaba en su contra —¡Siempre te he amado! ¡Siempre! —. Sus lágrimas se deshicieron como una cascada por su rostro.

Me llené de una esperanza que sabía era una ilusión, pero no podía evitarlo. La presión en mis pulmones y la taquicardia que sentía eran inusuales, y lo sabía. Medio daktylo era la nada misma y, en esos momentos, solo deseaba tener mis 326 y medio de regreso para poder vivir todo lo que me debía el destino. Pero no hay final feliz para una reina malvada y, ahora sé, que tampoco lo hay para la salvadora. ¿Había sido mi sacrificio en vano? No, no podía ser en vano. Todas esas ilusiones se desvanecieron con mis últimas inhalaciones y terminé por llorar copiosamente.

—¡No importa! —insistió Emma —¡No importa, Regina! —repitió mientras me besaba el rostro, mientras me mecía en su contra con desesperación al notar que mis fuerzas me estaban abandonando —Te encontraré, te lo prometo, te encontraré.

Tuve un último signo de vigor y lo usé para soltar una suave risa — No hemos podido encontrarnos en los últimos seis años, aun cuando las dos estábamos vivas, Emma —. Acaricié su rostro con reverencia — no malgastes tu corazón y tu tiempo en alguien que ya, prácticamente, no está aquí. Disfruta del mundo que hoy dejo, disfruta de mi hijo — deseé tener tiempo para besarla pero el final estaba llegando cada vez con mayor rapidez —. Me amas y esa es la memoria más poderosa que me acompañará en lo que venga ahora.

—¡No lo entiendes! —me trató de explicar llorando con desesperación —No puedo dejarte ir, no quiero perderte, Regina…

Pero no importaban ya sus promesas, me estaba extinguiendo, me estaba acabando. Ya no importaban las veces en las que juró encontrarme, ese era mi final feliz. El que la mujer que amaba y mi hijo tuvieran otra oportunidad era mi felicidad. Los círculos de la vida así se cierran, a veces dulcemente, a veces a través de un sacrificio y, a veces, con la sensación agridulce que me envolvió mientras mi vista se nublaba.

Me extingo, Emma. Ya no podré verte otra vez, ya no te siento a mi lado. Está oscuro y yo ya no estoy aquí.

* * *

" _Tal vez yo pueda deshacer el nudo que nos ata en este hechizo…" (Tan Biónica)_

 _Twitter: V_Swing_

 _Tumbrl: blondeoverdosisvswing_


End file.
